A conventional barbecue grill, especially the type used inside of houses, is required to reduce the smoke emanating from coals burning in the grill bed so that ventilators are arranged around the barbecue grill to exhaust the smoke. The ventilators are located in the table with the barbecue grill and are flush with the table so that the smoke is exhausted from the barbecue grill right after it is generated. However, the smoke includes so much grease and ash which attaches to the inside of the pipes in the table and the ground and the fans of the ventilators. The sticky grease and ash narrow the inner diameter of the pipes and reduce efficiency of the ventilators. In addition, after the grill has been used for a period of time, it takes a huge effort to clean the pipes in the ground and the table, and such cleaning process takes several days during which the barbecue grill cannot be used.
The present invention intends to provide a smokeless barbecue grill whose grease and ash are condensed in water sprayed from nozzles around the device, and the water drops through a hole in a divider below which the ventilators are located. Therefore, the air sucked by the ventilators contains very little of the grease and ash.